elderlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Misjana
Player: Nilexson Character Name In-game: Misjana Full Name: Misjana Minaar Nicknames: Jana, Only person who called her like this was her mother Title: Magistrix of Silvermoon Age: 152 Race: Sin'dorei/Bood Elf Class: Mage (Arcane/Water and Frost Magistrix) Physical Attributes: Hair: White. Eyes: Green, as if her magic can be seen through her eyes. Weight: 115 lbs Height: 5'8 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Personality: As a young girl Misjana was stimulated to become a Mage. She has come far because of her training and motivation, and therefore she has developed a strong personallity. Misjana is very eager to learn. Especially when the lessions she is practising is related to magic. Her biggest interest is Water/Frost magic. This makes Misjana a fierce enemy on the battlefield. Because Misjana decided to control the powers of Frost, her personallity was reflected by it. Misjana had to learn how to shut down her emotions when in battle. She was taught how to summon a so called ‘invisible arcane barrier’ between herself and people around her. Once she set up this ‘barrier’ She becomes quite conceited and arrogant. When Misjana is travelling with others, she behaves as she would when she is working as a Magistrix of Silvermoon city. She makes sure the people around her, would treat her with the respect she deserves. Misjana knows that it was a challenge and asked a lot of training to become a Magistrix. That is why they do need to show their respect. Especially if it is a Sin’Dorei trying to talk her down, or talking in disgrace about the Council of Silvermoon City. Misjana is very calm. One would not see her jump around, talking like a jester and try to joke around. She’s quite the opposite. She enjoys calm environments, without too much people. At lakes for instance. She enjoys listening to the soft sounds of moving water. Reading books is one of the other things Misjana does a lot. It is highly possible that one who seeks out a reading partner or a person who could teach you a small bit about Arcane magic would seek out Misjana. History: Misjana was born in Tranquillien. She was raised by her two parents who wanted to give Misjana all the love and opportunities she could get. When Misjana turned 97 she told her family that she wanted to become a mage. Of course didn’t the idea came out of nothing. She once met another Blood Elf. He was a Mage and a very talented one too. He told her that being a Mage is something not many can achieve as it takes a long way to learn powerful skills. Misjana loved magic and as a young girl she was taught how to use magic by her mother. Her mother was a very wise mage who gave lessons to many other young mages, and so she also taught Misjana the first little steps of using Arcane magic. Misjana’s mother was proud to see that her little girl, wanted to become a mage and so she gave Misjana the advice to leave Tranquillien and move to Falthrien Academy on Farstrider isle. Of course Misjana found it odd at first to leave her parents and start learning elsewhere. The idea that Misjana had to study magic in the Falthrien Academy did take a moment to think about. She was very used to tranquillien. She knew that moving to Falthrien Academy meant being away from home for a very long time. Magic wasn’t the easiest expertise to be learned and she also knew that even though she was a smart girl, obeying the orders of someone she didn’t know would make it harder for her to enjoy learning new powers. Eventually she left, made her way to the Falthrien Academy and took the opportunities the Falthrien Academy offered her. Her teacher was a kind man. Old but very kind. He gave Misjana all the time she needed to learn one spell. He also gave her a good place to sleep and always started the day with a good breakfast. After 7 years of study. Misjana was offered a small break to visit her parents and show them her new abilities. Misjana went back home, to visit her parents and show what she learned. Her mother was very proud, and saw that her girl one day would become a very good Mage. After a week, Misjana packet her belongings and went back to the Falthrien Academy, hoping to finish her lessons. Although Misjana didn't had any gift of looking into the future. Something told her that this reunion with her parents would be the last one. Once Misjana got back to the Academy she continued her training. Her grades raised, her power inscreased and her knowledge reached a higher level. The level of education didn’t meet her standards anymore and so she was asked to fill a special form to join the Arcanists. To get accepted Misjana had to get through a number of challenges to become an Arcanist. Although Misjana was quite young and studied hard, she didn’t fail any of the tests. After Misjana became an Arcanist she started to focus on the Water and Frost tree of Arcane magic. She felt very connected to water and she already figured out that water could be helpful. Misjana slowly learned how to conjure water vials and how to control small streams of water. One day a messenger came to Misjana’s room, when she was about to leave to move to the training area. “Misjana, I have some bad news...” The man said with a serious expression on his face. “What is it?” Misjana asked as she eyes the man up and down and quircked a brow. “Arthas and his army of Scourge creatures, attacked Silvermoon city... He has destroyed and attacked a lot of cities and villages along the way... He also attacked Tranquillien.” The man said. He lowered his head and grabbed his hat. “I’m so sorry to tell you this... But your parents were strucked by his minions as well... They were killed.” The man sobbed and a tear dropped down his face onto the wooden floor of Misjana’s room. “You may leave.” Misjana said with a voice as cold as ice. The man stood up and walked out of the room. Misjana just stood there in the room and slowly a cold breeze filled the air. The air around Misjana became very cold, smog appeared and glasses scattered by the cold air. Misjana’s eyes turned blue her breathe became heavy. “I knew something wasn’t right...” Misjana grabbed her pouch and walked out of her room. A student ran up to her and bowed. “Misjana are you okay?” He peered pass her inside her room and he jumped up. “What happened in there?” The young man asked. The curtains were frozen, on her desk were hanging icicles. The walls were frozen as well and the hallway was beginning to fill itself with cold air. “Nothing has happend, Eli, please let me through.” The young man took a step to the side and made Misjana pass him. He looked at her as she moved through the hallway, making her way outside. Once Misjana reached a small lake she closed her eyes. Her arms started to tense and a blue aura started to appear around her hands. She took a small step towards the water and then stopped again. She breathed heavily. Sh opened her eyes again, the blue color seemed to fade and the aura increased... It became brighter. Once her eyes were Fel green again, Misjana yelled something in Thalassian and a burst of Frost nova released itself from out of her. The nova frosed everything on it path, and Misjana didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything anymore, except for killing those filthy creatures one day. She turned and placed her pouches on the ground. A smile appeared on her face again. “One day I will have my revenge, but first I shall finish my training.” And so she continued her training, for becoming a Magistrix. She has joined the silvermoon magistrix council as a trainee, and is learning how she can become more than a mage but also how to be involved in political matters. Category:Character Profiles Category:Blood Elf Category:Mage Category:Special Classes